<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk Dirty by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069008">Talk Dirty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Boypussy Derek Hale, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Edging, Fucking Machine, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Control, Prompt Fill, Pussy Spanking, Squirting, Sub Derek Hale, Teen Derek Hale, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, dildo, wet and messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anon: Can I request Derek getting fucked stupid and begging to cum on a fucking machine while Peter is casually reading a book?<br/>+<br/>Request Anon: Oh Gosh....I don't know if my first prompt was validated, the site went down, i hope i'm not flooding your requests, lets try again.... Boypussy!Derek, maybe with squirt, and the pairing is your choice, could be Stiles or Peter, or Both....Actually anyone hahahaha Thank u &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk Dirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please Uncle Peter, please!” Derek’s sobbing made Peter glance up from his book, cocking an eyebrow as he took in the sweat-soaked and trembling form of his teenage nephew. </p><p> “Please what?” Peter asked uninterested as he looked back at his book, turning to the next page. </p><p> “Please let me come, Uncle Peter! I can’t take this much longer,” Derek pleaded, too far-gone about sounding pathetic as he rocked his hips uselessly, forcing the barely vibrating dildo deeper into his cunt. </p><p> “Take what nephew?” Peter’s eyes scanned the words, silently mouthing along as he read completely ignoring the sobbing teen straddling the Sybian by his feet. </p><p> “Every time I get close, it stops and only turns back on when my orgasm dies away. I’ve been so close 5 times Uncle Peter, please I need to come!” Derek ground his pussy down on the dildo, sobbing as it stilled as his cunt clamped down on the fake cock. </p><p> “I don’t see how that’s my problem nephew.” Peter reminded as he clucked his tongue as the hero did something moronic before chuckling when the villain played off of it. </p><p> “I’ll do anything Uncle Peter, please, please just let me come,” Derek begged, eyes watering as his urge to orgasm dulled away once more. Derek’s body was shaking and dripping with sweat, his pussy leaking around the dildo and over the padding of the machine he was straddling. </p><p>“Anything hm?” Peter looked up in interest, a smirk appearing on his lips. </p><p> “Anything Uncle Peter, please just let me come.” Derek nodded, licking his lips as he panted as he rocked his hips back and forth desperate for it to start vibrating again. </p><p>“I’ll turn it on high and leave it on until you come, but you have to spank that soaking wet cunt of yours while it works you to your orgasm. You’re going to tell me exactly what a filthy, needy slut you are while you do so, you’ll do that for me, won’t you? So you can come?” Peter set his book down on his knee, staring intently at Derek who had a wild look on his flushed cheeks. </p><p> “Yes, yes I’m a filthy, dirty slut who is willing to do anything to come Uncle Peter!” Derek nodded, mouth gaping wide before he sobbed in relief when the dildo buzzed to life inside of his cunt. </p><p>Derek cried out as he brought his hand down harshly on his cunt, whimpering and whining as he spanked his pussy over and over as he bounced on the fake cock. </p><p> “I’m nothing but a dirty, messy slut who is willing to take anything in my filthy cunt just to get an orgasm, Uncle Peter!” </p><p> “Damn right you are,” Peter grunted as he shoved his hand in his pants, quickly jerking his straining cock off as he watched his nephew ride the dildo while he slapped his puffy, pink cunt as it was spread wide by the dildo. </p><p>Derek wailed; body arching violently as he finally came. His release squirting out of his stuffed cunt as his pussy convulsed around the dildo as it aided him through his orgasm before it shut off as Derek collapsed off of it. </p><p> Peter stood up and came, letting his cum paint his nephew’s soaked and spanked raw cunt with a grunt. Derek whimpered and spread his legs wide as he gazed dazed up at his smug looking Uncle. </p><p> “What are you?” Peter asked. </p><p> “A filthy, messy, willing slut Uncle Peter,” Derek repeated and Peter chuckled knowingly as he tucked his cock back into his pants.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>